Domestic animals and others belonging to the Equidae-, and Bovidae- families are susceptible to maladies and infections of the hooves, occasioned by the presence of bacteria in the soil, cuts and/or bruises, which require special treatment to cure or eliminate. Presently these disorders are chemically treated by applying various ingredients in the form of salves, ointments and sprays directly to the affected area on the particular animal, or by the injection of antibiotics directly into the blood stream of the animal.
Typical chemicals used for the treatment of animal hoofs include, but are not limited to; Sulfathiazol and urea; a paste sold under the tradename "Sulfurea"; Sulfubromethazine, a paste sold under the tradename "Sulfubrom"; Nitrofurazone, a liquid or paste sold under the tradename "Furacin"; Lead Acetate, a liqiuid sold under the tradename "Burrow's Solution"; a mixture of various oils, compounded into a spray and sold under the tradename "Hoof Coat" and Copper Naphthenate sold as "Thrush X" for the treatment of thrush of the feet.
Each of the above-mentioned prior art compounds are similar in that a direct application of the compounds, in the form of a spray, salve, ointment or paste, must be made by one seeking to treat the malady on the particular animal. Therefore, the prior art compositions, and methods of use, suffer from the same disadvantage, i.e., the compositions are removed or worn off of the treated area when the animal is allowed to stand and/or walk around on the ground. To be effective, using prior art preparations, one must restrain or preclude the treated hoof from coming into contact with the ground.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a composition for treating the hooves of animals that exhibits the advantages of prior art compositions while avoiding the disadvantages of prior art compositions.
A second objective of this invention is to provide a method for the treatment of maladies found in the hooves of animals .
A further objective of this invention is to provide a method for the treatment of hoof maladies of animals without necessarily incapacitating the animal.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a composition for the treatment of animal hooves that is suitable for direct and indirect application to the infected area that is economical and efficient.
Applicants know of no prior art compositions which totally meet the above-stated objectives.